Feorge sin F da George
by saralpp
Summary: Gred" y "Feorge" son historia porque Fred se ha ido. Ahora George tendrá que aprender a vivir sin su hermano gemelo, sin su mejor amigo, sin su pariente preferido y sin parte de sí mismo de un solo golpe. Post Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**El uno y el otro**

Sabían que pasaría. El fuerte lazo que los unía desde que nacieron les anunciaba que había llegado la hora de separarse, la primera vez y la última. No les sorprendió demasiado; después de todo, su hermano menor era el mejor amigo del héroe destinado a acabar con la guerra y toda su familia estaba lista para defender sus ideales a pesar del peligro de derramar la sangre puramente mágica que corría por sus venas. A pesar de eso, nunca lo dijeron en voz alta; ninguno de ellos, porque cada uno pensó en que era una noticia demasiado terrible para darle al otro. Mucho menos lo mencionaron a su familia ¿Qué caso tenía preocuparlos? Imaginarse a su madre llorando antes de tiempo era una escena que les partía a los dos el corazón y la posibilidad de que su padre se arriesgara para salvarlos los hacia estremecer de terror y culpa. Tampoco se lo dijeron a sus hermanos; los mayores intentarían evitarlo inútilmente igual que su padre y seguramente la necedad de no poder aceptar que era inútil los conduciría a una muerte segura. Los menores tampoco podían saberlo, porque ambos estaban ligados al núcleo de la guerra de una manera tan especial que era injusto someterlos a otra tortura. Por eso no, no se lo dijeron a nadie y apenas atinaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos, despidiéndose sin palabras el uno del otro y prometiéndose en silencio intentar irse juntos porque la vida no tenía sentido estando separados; porque era simplemente incoherente que una mitad eligiera vivir sin la otra.

Aunque apenas se permitieron pensar en eso, nunca pensaron exactamente lo mismo. Uno pensó que quizás habría esperanza, que quizás su intuición le estaba fallando y no pasaría nada; que, con suerte, toda la familia sobreviviría y festejaría haber salido ilesa de todo el desastre que se había originado. El otro pensó que seguramente sería el quien muriera y la idea, al contrario de asustarlo, le infundio valor al saber que su gemelo se quedaría en su lugar para salir adelante y él no tendría que sufrir la difícil tarea de vivir sin su otra mitad. Por separado, a cada uno le reconforto su propia idea: el primero pensando que todo estaría bien y se reirían después de el estúpido presentimiento que habían tenido; el segundo pensando en que al menos, sabiendo que moriría, podía despedirse de todos y hacerles prometer que serían felices aunque él no estuviera.

La guerra marcho de la misma manera en la que ambos habían esperado. Muchos murieron antes de que terminara y su familia adopto el papel que no les correspondía por su ascendencia pero sí por sus ideales. Sus hermanos mayores se convirtieron en soldados, lo mismo que ellos; sus padres se convirtieron en pilares no solo de su familia y su hermano más terco pareció recuperar la razón poco a poco, dándoles esperanza de poder abrazarlo antes de que los dos tuvieran que irse. El más chico hizo lo que siempre habían sabido que haría: siguió a su mejor amigo a una muerte segura con la lealtad grabada en el alma, listo para luchar y sacrificar su propia vida de ser necesario. Su única hermana lucho a su propia manera, confinada en un castillo otrora lleno de alegres recuerdos pero ahora lleno de peligros; sufriendo por la situación, por su familia y por estar enamorada del objetivo número uno del enemigo. Los dos observaron todo en silencio, haciendo bromas de vez en cuando, luchando y encontrando su propia manera de salir adelante; ambos dudando de su propio futuro y riéndose, casi sinceramente, de la desgracia de que uno perdiera una oreja.

El día que sucedió no fue un día o al menos no se sintió como uno. Pareció una semana y sucedieron tantas cosas que apenas tuvieron tiempo de despedirse de la manera en la que uno de ellos había planeado hacerlo. El otro acepto la despedida aún renuente a darse por vencido pero devolviéndola por las dudas, por si acaso tenían que separarse entre ellos o de su familia. Las sospechas fueron confirmadas poco antes, cuando por azares del destino tuvieron una última reunión familiar, a mitad de la guerra, en una sala donde pudieron abrazarse sin peligros. El optimista agradeció infinitamente la oportunidad de poder verlos a todos pero supo que era por algo; el pesimista aprovecho la oportunidad para ver por última vez a su madre, a su padre y a sus hermanos y guardar en su memoria, para siempre, la bendita imagen de la buena vida que había llevado por dieciocho años aunque no estaba seguro si en la muerte la conservaría. Ambos disfrutaron el momento como si fuera el último, sintiendo el peligro latente y sin poder identificar a cual de ellos se refería; el que se consideraba más débil rogó que si alguien fuera a morir fuera él y no su hermano, ninguno de ellos, ninguno de su familia; el que no se consideraba ni más fuerte ni más débil se limitó a desear lo mejor para todos los que estaban en la batalla.

Sucedió cuando no estaban juntos, como un golpe bajo que el destino se aseguro de darles con fuerza. Si el uno hubiera estado junto al otro, hubieran cumplido el plan y se habrían quedado juntos porque no habría sido imposible separarlos. Si el que no murió hubiera visto como el otro caía fulminado, hubiera desechado las ganas de vivir y se hubiera ido con su hermano, a sabiendas de que se volvería loco estando solo. Pero no sucedió así, no estaban juntos y el que creía que iba a morir sintió como moría en un momento de la batalla pero para su desgracia, segundos después, se dio cuenta de que estaba ileso y el terrible conocimiento de que lo que había sucedido le cayó de pronto. El que creía que no iba a morir y guardaba las esperanzas de que todo resultaría bien, apenas y tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado; murió aún sonriendo, riéndose de la última broma que había escuchado y que, como regalo del mismo destino que torturaba a su gemelo, había hecho su hermano más serio, el terco, aquel que pocas veces en su vida se atrevía a reírse un poco.

Cuando George pudo volver a ver a Fred, solo encontró un cuerpo sin vida, vació de la alegría que siempre había caracterizado a su hermano. Mientras sostenía a su hermano y su madre lloraba sobre el cadáver, no pudo evitar pensar en como él, el débil, el pesimista, el que se había despedido y estaba listo para irse, había sido el que se quedara ahí, vivo pero partido a la mitad y hecho pedazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**El funeral**

Cuando unas manos temblorosas cerraron el ataúd ocultando su mismo rostro de la luz del día, George supo que estaba acabado. Las piernas le flaquearon en el mismo instante en el que el desgarrador llanto de su madre se incremento y tanto Charlie como Percy tuvieron que sostenerlo, como si estuvieran esperando que se derrumbara en cualquier momento.

_-¡Oh Fred!-_entendió que su madre decía entre su llanto descontrolado y, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como su padre trataba de reconfortarla mientras lloraba de la misma manera, que denotaba su profundo dolor, pero en silencio.

George sintió escalofríos, más pena y tristeza al verlos así, por lo que se obligo a mirar al frente nuevamente. No fue una buena idea, el sol matinal eligió fungir como reflector y señalar precisamente el lugar donde la mitad de sí mismo reposaba sin vida. Fue su turno de fracasar en contener un sollozo y sus dos hermanos, que apenas relajaban la manera en la que lo tenían sujeto, lo tomaron más fuerte.

_-¡Oh Fred! ¡Oh Fred!-se _escucho nuevamente y de nuevo su padre estrecho a su esposa más, con las lágrimas recorriéndole el propio rostro. Su madre le correspondió ocultándose en sus brazos, incapaz de seguir viendo hacia el frente y con el llanto incesante impidiéndole decir algo más. La escena de ambos sosteniéndose el uno al otro genero un murmuro de voces conmovidas que apenas y se dejo escuchar sobre el discurso que en ese momento pronunciaba un mago que no sabia quien era ni le importaba. A su derecha Charlie tembló un poco y George supo que intentaba contenerse para no unirse al llanto colectivo de su familia.

_-… como muchos de nosotros, que hoy estamos aquí para agradecerlo…_

El eco de voces se deshizo enseguida por respeto pero él pudo notar como varias de las miradas se dirigían nuevamente a él con la compasión que se le tiene a un amigo que se esta muriendo. Aunque no era ningún cobarde, a George le dieron ganas de correr hasta alejarse lo suficiente para que dejaran de mirarlo de esa manera. El llanto de su madre pareció calmarse un poco, recordándole que no estaba solo así que George obligo a sus piernas a recuperar la postura e intento, sin éxito, librarse de sus hermanos.

_-…valientemente y su familia puede sentirse orgullosa…_

Percy dejo de sostenerle un segundo para limpiarse el rostro con la manga de la túnica maltrecha que no se había cambiado desde la batalla. George aprovecho para separarse un poco, queriendo sostenerse por sí mismo, pero su hermano pareció asustarse ante su gesto y lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos para detenerlo. Charlie también pareció creer que haría una locura pues lo sostuvo más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño, con la mirada vidriosa además de interrogante. George atino a pensar que eran unos idiotas antes de sentir como lo soltaban pero se colocaban más cerca de él, protectoramente, con ambas miradas al frente pero los sentidos alertas puestos en él.

_-… demostrando una calidad de espíritu que muchos alardean pero pocos poseen…_

Junto a su padre Bill carraspeo y George levanto la mirada para ver como su hermano mayor, cuyo rostro además de cicatrices estaña lleno de lágrimas, trataba de fungir como el pilar de la familia. Su pálida esposa, cuya belleza parecía opaca en esos momentos, estaba un par de centímetros delante de él sosteniéndole conmovedora y comprensivamente la única mano que el tenía sobre su hombro. Cerca de ellos, Ginny parecía haber olvidado todo y tenía la mirada fija y pérdida en un punto indistinguible, llorando también en silencio mientras el mismo Bill parecía sostenerla con la otra mano. Su otrora revoltosa sonrisa parecía haber desaparecido para siempre y los ojos marrones parecían incapaces de volver a la terrible realidad que la rodeaba. Un brazo se había enlazado con el suyo y George distinguió sin mucha sorpresa que Hermione le regalaba miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando, incapaz de interrumpir su ensimismamiento pero asustada por la mirada vidriosa.

_-… en contra de los injustos y a favor de una libertad que nos corresponde por nacimiento…_

Los dos más alejados de él eran, como el mismo se esperaba además de Hermione, su hermano menor y su mejor amigo. Hermione y Harry flanqueaban a Ron, formando la acostumbrada escuadra de siempre que tanto había dado de que hablar en los últimos días o meses. Hermione le tenía tomada la mano a su hermano y Harry, preocupado pero sin acercarse porque la culpabilidad injustificada le carcomía la valentía, de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny pero no se movía de su lugar junto a Ron.

_-… agradeciendo el don de la magia que tenemos y no usándolo en contra de aquellos…_

Su hermano menor parecía estar en otro mundo, con los ojos azules enrojecidos y la mirada perdida en otro mundo. Los tres lucían miserables, casi enfermos, como debía de esperarse que se vieran tres adolescentes que han estado meses en fuga en el centro de una guerra que tenía como objetivo matar especialmente a uno. A pesar de su dolor, a George le alegro verlos juntos y le dio un poco de nostalgia pensar que Fred nunca vería como el pequeño Ronnie había logrado salir airoso de su arriesgada aventura y tampoco podrían reírse juntos de que su mano estuviera finalmente entrelazada con la de Hermione, como habían predicho que sucedería muchos años atrás.

_-… un último adiós que refleje nuestro amor infinito, infinito y eterno._

George tuvo que dejar de observar a su familia cuando su cerebro reacciono a las palabras que escuchaba casi sin darse cuenta. Su mirada se dirigió con pánico al mago frente a él justo en el momento en el que éste terminaba de decir su discurso y avanzaba con paso pesado hacia el ataúd donde se encontraba Fred. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y sus dos hermanos parecieron notarlo pues sintió que de nuevo lo sostenían con fuerza.

-_Este es el momento_-pensó desesperado, observando que el mago sacaba su varita lentamente- _este es el momento Fred, vamos, dime que todo ha sido una broma, dime que elegiste engañarme hasta a mí, que inventaste algo sin que yo lo supiera… _- el mago pronunció un hechizo y apunto primero al ataúd y luego al montón de tierra que estaba junto- _ vamos Fred, maldita sea, levántate y dime que solo se trata de una broma…_

El ataúd dio un último clic para cerrarse por completo y se hundió en el hueco en la tierra que había sido preparado para ello. El montón de tierra se traslado por si mismo desde donde estaba hasta la tumba, rellenando el hueco de manera perfecta. El mago alzó una última vez su varita para poner la lápida y ésta cayó haciendo un ruido sordo, dejándole perfectamente claro a George que Fred jamás regresaría y él tendría que empezar a aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

_-¡Oh Fred!-_dijo por última vez su madre observando con el mismo horror que él la tumba frente a ellos. George sintió que de nuevo las piernas le pesaban demasiado ante el derribe de su última e ilógica esperanza pero se mantuvo firme, apenas permitiéndose llorar en silencio y soltándose lentamente de sus hermanos con una parte de su cerebro instándole a que corriera junto a su gemelo.

El ruido de muchas varitas en el aire lleno todo el ambiente y pronto, la tumba de Fred estuvo cubierta de diversos tipos de flores y arreglos correspondientes. Todos los asistentes se quedaron un minuto en silencio, mostrándole su respeto a la familia y después, poco a poco, fueron dispersándose para acercarse a los Weasley y ofrecerles sus condolencias. George se dejo conducir por Percy y Charlie, sin poder quitar los ojos de la tumba de su hermano y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que deseba haber intercambiado lugares con su gemelo. El no estaba listo para vivir esa pesadilla, él simplemente no sabía como podría vivir con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él simplemente deseaba despertar y darse cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño o una estúpida broma, una horrenda visión provocada por un mortífago…

-Lo siento tanto Molly, Arthur-escucho que alguien decía, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento y para su sorpresa se encontró con la Profesora Mc Gonagall sosteniendo un pañuelo y profundamente afectada- jamás me imagine que llegara un día tan terrible como este, no tengo palabras para expresarles mi pésame.

-Gracias Minerva-atino a contestar su padre mientras su madre agradecía con la mirada, totalmente incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

Minerva Mc Gonagall estrecho a su madre en un abrazo sincero, torpemente y con ambas mujeres denotando que era una muestra de afecto única entre ellas. Se separaron después de un momento, ambas mirandose con entendimiento pero sin decir ninguna palabra. La profesora entonces, cedió su lugar a la persona que seguía detrás de ella para expresar sus condolencias y se acerco a donde él estaba.

-George-dijo mirándolo como nunca habia hecho antes. George quiso maldecir a Percy por su grandiosa idea de llevarlo junto a sus padres y después deseo maldecirse a él por su estúpida idea de permitírselo- Tú y tu hermano siempre fueron un dolor de cabeza pero también-agrego poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- uno de mis dolores de cabeza preferidos. Lamento no habérselos dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

George sonrió un poco con gratitud y miro a su antigua profesora sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta empezaba prácticamente a ahogarlo. Cuando ella se fue y se dio cuenta de cuantos comentarios similares tendría que soportar, decidió que era mejor para él alejarse y evitar los más que pudiera.

-Iré a despejarme un poco-anuncio a Percy que seguía sosteniéndolo y a Charlie que estaba detrás de él. Sus dos hermanos hicieron muecas de desagrado ante la noticia pero no dijeron nada. El primero, no obstante, hizo ademán de detenerlo pero desistió ante la mirada del otro y él se encamino lejos de todos, sin poner especial atención a donde podía ir. Bill también pareció ansioso de seguirlo pero al parecer Fleur lo hizo desistir y él apresuro en paso antes de que se arrepintiera.

Sus deseos de silencio lo dirigieron bastante lejos de donde estaba la multitud y buena parte de su familia. No se dio cuenta, hasta después de un rato, de lo mucho que habían caminado sin que él realmente se percatara de lo que hacía. No se había dado cuenta de que se alejaba de la tumba de su hermano, porque jamás había dejado de verla y por más lejos que estuviera, la seguía viendo imponente, gigante y aterradora. Por lo tanto, la siguió viendo igual mientras caminaba de regreso hacia ella, apenas consciente de que sus pies regresaban a ella gobernados por su propia voluntad.

- _Una verdadera desgracia para la familia -_escucho entonces que unas personas comentaban mientras él iba pasando y se dio cuenta de que había un par de asistentes rezagados, apenas dirigiéndose rumbo a donde estaban sus padres.

_-Lo es-_contestaba otra sin percatarse de que él estaba cerca_- pero ¿Qué se podía esperar?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que hubiera sido demasiada suerte que los Weasley no pasaran por algo así, estaban en el centro de los problemas…_

_-Mentira-_contestaba la primera voz- _conozco de primera mano que…_

_-No, no_-interrumpía la otra_- ¿No lo entiendes? después de todo, son prácticamente la familia de Harry Potter…_

George apresuro más sus pasos para alejarse de esas personas. No quería escuchar pésames ni palabras de aliento pero sobre todo no deseaba oír a aquellos que decían que la relación de Harry con su familia era el principal detonante de todos los problemas de los Weasley. Ya lo había escuchado en el colegio cuando su hermana había sido raptada, cada vez que Ron se metía en problemas, cuando misteriosamente su padre había sido atacado en el Ministerio e incluso cuando Bill había salido a la calle por primera vez, con el rostro surcado de heridas incurables. No, no necesitaba escuchar que la muerte de Fred había sido consecuencia de una tontería, cuando sabia que su hermano había luchado por sus propios ideales y había muerto como un héroe, defendiéndolos hasta la última consecuencia.

-_Muerto_-susurro para sí mismo observando como metros más adelante el cielo azul y las aguas cristalinas del único lago del lugar, ofrecían un panorama alegre y mucho más alentador de lo él sentía en ese momento.

A lo lejos, mientras se recargaba en un árbol, pudo ver a otros dos grupos rezagados que reconoció enseguida:

Ron y Ginny estaban abrazados, aparentemente llorando y rindiéndose al dolor que ambos habían querido ocultar en todo el funeral; Hermione y Harry estaban cerca de ellos, titubeando acerca de que decir y buscando acercarse.

El segundo grupo estaba de frente a donde yacía Fred y a George no se sorprendió en absoluto por verlos, incluso se sintió agradecido de poder estar con ellos como alguna vez el y su hermano habían estado en tiempos más felices. Lee y Angelina estaban al frente, vestidos como hace horas antes y con vendas que claramente estaban recién puestas. Tenían los ojos llorosos, la expresión desolada y miraban la tumba de Fred como si también desearan que el chico salera y les dijera que todo había sido una broma. En la mano de Lee estaban aún los rastros de su propia sangre, goteando levemente por la herida de su brazo izquierdo pero el chico sostenía la varita listo para plantar su propio tributo en la tumba de su amigo. Angelina también sostenía su varita lista para hacer un hechizo pero al parecer no había deseado poner flores y en su otra mano sostenía algo que George no pudo distinguir que era. Parecía que no se atrevía a ponerlo, al menos no aún, como si el hacerlo sellara para siempre en su cabeza que Fred no regresaría y no estuviera lista para aceptarlo. Katie y Alicia estaban al lado, con rastros de lágrimas y una expresión de aturdimiento, sus heridas eran menos visibles pero no había ninguna duda de que las tenían; ambas miraban a Angelina de vez en cuando como si temieran que en cualquier momento se arrodillara buscando abrir la tumba. George no obstante, que conocía a Angelina bastante más de lo que podía esperarse, sabía que la chica no haría una locura como tal por más destrozada que estuviera. Hubiera sido más probable que el chico que estaba junto lo hiciera y quizás George lo hubiera sospechado si el rostro de Lee no hubiera reflejado una dolorosa madurez en ese momento; parecía haber crecido de golpe, más que en la guerra, y por un momento George se pregunto sí sería capaz de volver a bromear algún día. Después de todo, honestamente él se preguntaba lo mismo referente a si mismo.

-Gracias por estar aquí- fue lo único que pudo decir al acercarse.

Lee, Angelina, Katie y Alicia le sonrieron como lo hacían antes, intentando ocultar su dolor mientras lo integraban al grupo y los cinco permanecían de pie intentando estar cerca de Fred pero sin conseguirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La habitación**

Las horas pasaban muy lentas y al mismo tiempo muy rápido de tal manera que, antes de darse cuenta, estaban llegando a la Madriguera. George se había despedido de sus amigos con un par de abrazos y pocas palabras antes de dejarse conducir por sus hermanos mayores de regreso con la familia. Había estado apenas consciente de como habían llegado y solo había renunciado al impulso de correr de nuevo a la tumba de Fred en consideración a su madre. Sabia que el resto de la familia estaba sufriendo pero no podía evitar pensar que ninguno sufría como él y, aunque nunca lo había sido, quería permitirse ser egoísta solo esta vez porque el dolor que sentía era mucho más grande de lo que pudo haber imaginado en sus peores pesadillas.

Percy y Charlie habían sido los que especialmente se habían adjudicado la tarea de cuidarlo. Él no opuso demasiada resistencia porque no tenía fuerzas para ello pero en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad comunico sus deseos de ir a su antiguo cuarto. Percy lo había mirado como si creyera que eso era una muy mala idea pero George no le estaba pidiendo permiso, sino informándoselo y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ya había llegado a su antigua habitación.

Al entrar las cosas habían sido bastante difíciles pero supo que hubiera sido peor ir a su departamento, después de todo, el cuarto que él y su gemelo ocupaban en la niñez ya había sido levemente modificado; ya no tenía tan marcada la presencia de Fred como lo estaba su nuevo departamento en el Callejón Diagón y eso le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Pensando justamente en eso e intentando convencerse de que todo estaría bien, George se recostó en su misma cama, sin quitarse los zapatos, dudando de poder dormir pero buscando alguna manera de relajar su cuerpo. Desde la batalla, no había descansado nada y estaba bastante agotado por todo aunado al hecho de que había llorado como nunca y el pecho le dolía de una manera sospechosa. Su propia mano estaba buscando el centro de ese dolor cuando su mirada se dirigió sin quererlo a la antigua cama de su hermano; imágenes de todo lo que habían pasado juntos volvieron a llenar su cabeza y él nuevamente se maldijo por ser el que quedara vivo.

-¿George? ¿Estas dormido?

La voz de Percy lo saco de su ensimismamiento tan sorpresivamente que se sentó casi sin darse cuenta. Con la palma de la mano se seco las lágrimas del rostro por milésima vez en el día antes de responderle:

-No- contestó casi brusco- ¿Qué quieres?

Percy se adentro más en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de enfrente. George lamento su tono pero no pudo disculparse, no quería hablar si no tenía que hacerlo y esperaba que su hermano lo entendiera,

-Mamá dice que es necesario que bajes a comer algo-comento Percy con la misma tristeza en cada palabra que toda la familia tenía- te negaste desde que estábamos en Hogwarts hasta que llegamos a casa y está preocupada por ti… como todos.

George deseó decirle a su hermano que había estado en un shock tan grande después del funeral que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado después de despedirse de Lee y Angelina. Supuso, sin embargo, que esa no era una respuesta que sirviera precisamente para tranquilizar a su familia por lo que decidió dar la respuesta que creyó que Percy esperaba:

-No tengo hambre

Percy lo miró evaluándolo y pareció reprimirse un momento. A George no le quedó duda de que su hermano estaba más afectado de lo que se empeñaba en demostrar.

-Pues entonces deberás hacer el esfuerzo-lo regaño Percy cuidadosamente-porque no puedes estar tanto tiempo sin tomar siquiera agua.

George no dijo nada y por toda respuesta volvió a acostarse en su cama, esta vez dándole la espalda a la antigua cama de su hermano para no verla. Supuso que Percy lo tomaría como que le estaba dando la espalda a él pero no quiso aclararlo.

-No comer no te ayudará a mitigar el dolor- hablo nuevamente su hermano mayor- solo te dejará más débil de lo que ya estás y empeorara las cosas.

-Comeré mas tarde Percy-respondió él, desechando de nuevo la verdad que en este caso era que debilitarse hasta perder la conciencia le parecía muy buena idea; así no podría pensar en su hermano gemelo muerto o con su suerte sus heridas empeorarían y también acabaría muerto-ahora solo quiero descansar un rato.

Percy no contestó nada pero después de unos minutos la cama donde estaba sentado rechinó anunciando que se ponía de pie. George sintió unos segundos la mirada preocupada de su hermano en su nuca pero no dijo nada y después de un rato, la puerta golpeo suavemente anunciando que se había ido.

Su estomago rugió dolorosamente pero George lo ignoro aunque se propuso satisfacerlo mas tarde y pensando en eso, aprovecho su propia interrupción en su intento de descansar para volver a fijar su mirada en la antigua cama de Fred. Honestamente, sabía que ni aun quedando inconsciente podía mitigar su dolor y entendía que privarse de alimentos hasta la inanición no serviría de nada. Su problema no era que no hubiera muerto; su problema era que su hermano gemelo lo había hecho y nada de lo que él hiciera podría revivirlo. Amaba la vida, de la misma manera en la que Fred lo había hecho y no era tan estúpido para suicidarse pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que se lanzaría a sí mismo la maldición imperdonable en ese instante si eso reviviera mágicamente a su gemelo.

-_Yo estaba listo_-pensó, volviendo a llorar sin darse cuenta- _¿Pero tú lo estabas Fred?_

"Por supuesto que no" casi pudo que Fred le contestaba y de nuevo se levanto, esta vez asustado por estar imaginándose cosas. Fue justamente en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que otro sentimiento distinto al dolor era lo que le causaba dolor en el pecho.

-_Pero ¿Qué es?-_pensó nuevamente, agitado y nervioso mientras se ponía la palma de la mano en el torso para intentar calmarse.

"¿Acaso es "Culpa?" volvió a escuchar susurrar a la misma voz, que sin darse cuenta no era la de Fred sino la suya.


End file.
